The Cult of Nexus
by Jetboy2211
Summary: 10 years after the barrier is destroyed the group that caused the war in the first place all those years ago has returned to finish what Nexus and his sister started. Rated T for Dark themes and violence. Story 1 of Nexitail
1. Prologue 1

200 Years ago Humans and Monsters lived in peace but 2 weeks before the Great War began tensions began to rapidly rise between humans and monsters.

The reason for this is because of a Cult that started out very small but began to grow more and more.

The Cult despised the peace between Humans and Monsters so they started to warn humans that the monsters could kill a human and take their soul and absorb it and become extremely powerful.

Some humans already feared their powerful magic but felt safe because back then a lot more Humans also knew magic.

The Cult was lead by 2 Beings who use to be human who knew some very powerful dark magic a brother and a sister.

Their names are Nexus and Rosa.

The cult calls themselves The Followers of Nexus. Nexus abilities are known to the cult while Rosa keeps her powers a secret so she can get close to the King's Daughter Princess Ann.

In order to manipulate her so when she becomes the ruler Rosa can use her to make the siblings plan come to fruition. Let's just say the king won't be ruling for much longer.

 **END OF PROLOGUE 1**


	2. Prologue 2

Rosa walks into the room with a excited grin on her face and begins to speak "Brother I got the location of one of the species of those freaks the war we have waited for so long can finally begin".

"And it starts with the death of King Solomon is she ready to rule in the way that will benefit us?" Nexus replied.

Then Rosa eyes start turning black and red and a evil smile shoots across her face. "Of course dear brother the princess was way too easy to manipulate to fulfil our desires by the way is the plan ready in case something happens?"

"Of course it is with the spell of reincarnation those monsters won't even be able escape time why do you ask is there something you need me to add?" Nexus questions.

"I want to add our dear princess to it and sync our souls together so if my reincarnation were to fail I can point the princess's reincarnation in the right direction." Rosa replies

"Easily done this will be there last week of peace I hope they enjoy it!" Nexus Exclaims.

2 years later..The battlefield is all but empty except 2 figures in a intense battle. One of them used be the human known as Nexus and the other is a monster who lost everything to Nexus and Rosa.

" **YOU TOOK MY WIFE FROM ME I WILL STRIKE YOU DOWN YOU DEMON LIKE WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR SISTER AFTER SHE KILLED MY FRIEND AND THE PRINCESS WHO REGRETTED WHAT SHE HAD STARTED THE BIGGEST SHAME WAS I WASN'T THE ONE TO DO IT MYSELF** " The monster yells.

"Hahahaha yes that did happen but seeing you trying to kill me and seeing you fall so far from the peaceful scientist who used to be IT'S HARD TO HAVE SOMETHING OTHER THAN A SMILE ON MY FACE" Nexus says with an insane look on his face.

All of a sudden a sharp like at object pierces nexus chest.

Nexus then coughs up some blood while laughing "hahaha you want to know to the funniest part scientist?"

" **WHAT IS IT**! **"** The monster demands.

Nexus coughs up some more blood "You think you have won I ment sure you won today but the monsters demise will became reality, it does suck that I couldn't kill one of the two remaining heroes of the monsters but as I was saying" Nexus coughs some more.

"You monsters won't escape time our reincarnations and our loyal followers will make sure of that." Nexus takes in some of his few breaths left and his eyes shine pure red.

"My sister will make sure of that if her reincarnation falls then I will do it but if I can't get to you freaks then my sister and the princess will take care of it"

" **I WILL MAKE SURE YOU WON'T SUCCEED I WILL STOP YOUR AND YOUR SISTER'S REINCARNATION AND IF I HAVE TO THE PRINCESSES ALSO AND I ALREADY KNEW ABOUT THIS PLAN AND HAVE A COUNTERMEASURE FOR IT** " The Monster Replies.

Nexus then takes his last breath before saying his final words "I can't wait sounds like fun" Nexus says will a grin on his face with blood trickling down his chest as his soul breaks into pieces and disappears.

146 years later

"Where did she go!" A man in a black cloak questions

"She when into the cursed mountain I guess the sister was a failure". The guy then gets down onto his knees and holds up his hands.

"I beg for your forgiveness Nexus I will dedicate the rest of my life to making sure your plan will succeed my lord." The man exclaims.

2 years later a monster walks into town carrying a dead body of the child and is attacked and wounded then it takes the body back behind the barrier.

40 years later the barrier is destroyed by a little girl setting the monsters free.

 **END OF PROLOGUE 2**


	3. Chapter 1: Jet

10 years later…. "Theft!"

"Come back with that apple you stole you aren't getting away this time." A officer yells

"Haha you say that the last 20 times and this time is not going to be any different." A young green eyed male yells back.

Then the young man comes up to a wall "Well shit" The young man groans. The officer and 2 other ones surround him.

"Got you this time there is no escape young man" The officer yells at him.

Another officer asks "Why did do steal that apple?".

"Because I felt like it but hey before you arrest me can I show you a magic trick?" The young man asks.

"HANDS IN THE AIR" The third officer yells

"Alright alright no need to yell ok i'll put them up and show you my magic trick" The young man replies

"WHAT ARE YOU-". Then all of a sudden a bunch of pellets fall out of his red hoodie and then a ton of smoke comes out.

"Bye guys hope to play this game again" The young man says as he snaps his fingers and disappears. As the smoke clears the officers see that no one is there.

"WHERE DID HE GO I HAD HIM SURROUNDED THIS TIME HOW THE FUCK DID HE GET AWAY?" The officer angrily questions.

The young man all of suddenly appears next to a run down house with the apple still in his hand.

"Ha ha can't believe that they thought they could get me" The young man joyfully exclaims.

All of a sudden black surrounds him where he ends up in a black vold with a tall pale look figure appears.

" **What did I say about using your magic in public Jet?"** The mysterious figure questions.

"Come on man I need something to eat can't blame me for that" Jet responds.

" **Yes but you could have easily grabbed the apple and hid away then teleport here but no instead you decided to turn it into a game with those police officers"** The figure sternly says.

"Ok I guess you are right sorry about that but at least I hid me using my magic with those smoke pellets so they had no idea what happened" Jet responds.

" **Yes but how long do you think that trick will last you if you keep on doing this they will eventually find you!"** The figure tells Jet.

Jet grabs his bandaged wrist on his right arm. "Ok I understand sorry I will be more careful next time" Jet says while shaken.

The figure looks down and says **"I apologize I didn't mean to bring up those memories but you need to learn to be more careful next time"**

Jet responds " It's fine I understand why you did it I was acting like a idiot".

Jet then brights up "Well that was depressing anyway what day is today?"

The figure then responds **"The date today is September 14th"**

"Oh then that means that it's tomorrow isn't it?" Jet questions.

" **Yes it is tomorrow but you don't have to go to it if you don't want to."** The figure tells Jet.

Jet then gets a smirk across his face "Hey I want to go it plus I know you enjoy them."

The figure then smiles **"Thank you my student but remember you still have much to learn about your magic so don't think your getting out of this."**

The darkness then dissipates around Jet to see that only a minute has passed "Dammit" Jet Softly says. Then takes a bite of his apple then proceeds to eat it.

The next day Jet quickly gets into a tree and down to see a massive crowd with all types of interesting creatures and a few humans.

"Wow a big crowd this year well I guess it has been ten years" Jet says to himself.

Then the crowd goes silent as a big goat thing walks up to the microphone and clears his throat "I'm sorry is this thing on" The Big goat Softly says

"Yes King Asgore it's on" A ghost nervously says.

"Thank you Napstablook" Asgore responds with a warm smile on his face.

"Ohhhhhh I can't take this much praise from you I'm going back to the soundboard to make sure everything goes not horrible" Napstablook goes back to the soundboard.

"I'm sure you will do a fantastic job as always oh he went back ok Asgore time to do this" the king nervously says to himself.

The king then starts talking into the mic "My wonderful friends who are here today I King Asgore am here today to declare today the 10th anniversary of the Barrier being destroyed and freeing us from the underground."

"Wow it's already been 10 years." Jet whispers to himself.

"But it's not only the 10 year anniversary of the barrier being destroyed I also want to celebrate our savior who freed us despite all odds against her and became our monster ambassador to the humans unfortunately she couldn't show up today but she will be here tomorrow but even though see isn't here today I will forever be in here debt despite her saying that I don't owe her anything" the king embarrassingly says.

The crowd chuckles. The king chuckles to himself then continues "I wish our relationship with humans was great as it is with our relationship with Frisk and the humans who showed up today but unfortunately that is not the case they still don't trust us 100% but thanks to her efforts as our ambassador we have been able to create our new home on the surface and I know one day we will become best friends with the humans we just have to hold on to hope for that to happen I thank you everyone for being here today and I hope everyone enjoys the 5 day celebration of our freedom"

The crowd cheers. The king then walks off stage. "If only his ability to name things was as good as the speeches" Jet says.

Jet then goes back to the run down house then hears some voices from far away and goes to check it out.

 **END OF CHAPTER 1 Authors note: I will try to get Chapter 2 out faster sorry about the wait I hope you like what I wrote so far**

 **A.N 2 : THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN CHANGED AND IMPROVED ON**


	4. Chapter 2: The 3 Assholes

"Come back here you damned freak" Jet hears from a distance.

'The fuck is this about' Jet says in his head. Jet then goes to check it out he gets to a road and looks across and see a group of 3 men that look around Jet's age of 21 and they are chasing a brown haired girl that looks to be a age younger than Jet.

"Please leave me alone I didn't do anything to you guys" The girl screams at the guys.

"Ha fat chance you fuckin monster lover slut!" One of the men yell. "Yeah what he said" Said another guy.

The girl trips from a rock on the sidewalk and falls down scraping her knee. "Ow" The girl winces in pain. "Ha got you now you fucken-." The guy says as Jet walks in front of the girl and pulls a apple out of his pocket and starts to eat it.

"Hey what the fuck do you think your doing." The guy yells at Jet.

"Um I am eating a apple." Jet responds to the guy.

The guy then gets red faced "THAT'S NOT WHAT I FUCKIN MEANT NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY OR ELSE" The 3 guys then put up their fists.

"So you guys hate apples or something?" Jet sarcastically asks. The girl chuckles a little bit behind Jet as the 3 guys faces get pure red.

Jet gets a big smile on his face "See she appreciates apples unlike you assholes oh I haven't formally introduce myself I'm-."

Jet gets interrupted by the leader of the group and he starts yelling "I DONT GIVE SINGLE FUCK WHO YOU ARE NOW HAND HER OVER SO WE CAN TEACH HER A LESSON".

Jet then grimaces "Rude and nah I don't feel like it" Jet says as he takes another bite of his apple. Then the leader of the group knocks the apple out of Jet's hand then he throws a punch at Jet. Jet barely dodges the punch.

"HOLD THE FUCK STILL OR GET OUT OF MY WAY YOUR CHOICE" The leader yells at Jet.

"Hey it's not nice to waste food and I am not very good at staying still and I will not get out of your way sorry not sorry" Jet tells him.

The other guys stand next to the leader one on each side. The leader calms down a little and signals his 2 goons towards Jet "Big mistake if you won't listen to us then we will teach you a lesson GET HIM!" The leader yells.

The leaders goons throws punches at the same time at Jet. Jet easily dodges those punches by ducking and they end up hitting each other. They hit each other in the nose and end up breaking both their noses and their noses start bleeding.

"I thought you guys were meant to hit me not each other you two aren't very smart aren't you?" Jet says with a grin on his face.

"FUCKING SERIOUSLY GUYS!" The leader yells as his two goons run behind him as their noses bleed.

"Well this is the weirdest lesson anyone is ever taught me um I don't get what your trying to teach me unless your trying to show me how to get a nose bleed like the two idiots behind you" Jet Sarcastically says.

The girl giggles a little bit again which Prompts the leader to get even more red faced "DON'T YOU FUCKING LAUGH YOU GODDAMN FREAK!" The leader yells at the girl as she looks down at the ground Jet then sighs.

"Um wow you're kind of massive dick aren't you she said that she didn't do anything to you and yet you want to get to her for some reason and I doubt that you're the innocent person here considering that you had two goons behind you and you're so quick to attack me" Jet sternly says to the leader.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS WHY WE WANT TO GET TO HER AND IF THESE TWO IDIOTS COULDN'T GET YOU OUT OF MY WAY THEN I'LL FUCKING DO IT MYSELF!" The leader replies.

The leader then charges at Jet and as the leader gets close to him, Jet dodges and pushes him to the side and the leader lands on the ground with a loud thud.

"You know that wasn't a very smart move right?" Jet says as he looks down at the leader.

The leader slowly gets up with scraper all over his face and walks back to his two goons and the leader looks back at Jet and says "Next time we meet YOU AND THAT FREAK ARE DEAD".

The 3 guys walk away and Jet gets a smile on his face and replies "Good luck with that".

The leader flips Jet off then he says to himself "Wow that was the greatest response he had".

Then Jet turns around to the girl and looks down and offers his right hand "Hey are you alright?" Jet asks.

The girl takes Jets hand and Jet helps her up "Yeah I am thank y-." The Girl stops as she notices the bandage on his arm under his sleeve. "Hey is your arm alright it looks injured" The girl asks with concern in her voice.

Jet then pulls his arm back and hyperventilates a little bit then calms down "Um yeah it's fine it's nothing to worry about oh I never got to introduce myself my name is Jet".

The girl then smiles "Well hello Jet my name is-" she gets interrupted from a text and she looks down on her phone. "Oh I'm sorry I have to go I hope we can meet again Jet!" She says as she runs off.

"Wait and she can't hear me darn it I didn't even get her name" Jet grons.

In the distance there is a short figure hiding behind a tree "welp for such a nice guy why does he possess a LV of 10 I better make sure the kid is alright" the short figure disappears.

Jet then walks back to the rundown house then stops as a black void surrounds him. " **Good job on taking those three humans down I'm sorry that you couldn't get the girl's name but I have a feeling you two will meet again** " The figure tells Jet.

Jet then replies "You really think so?".

The figure then summons two long bones on both his sides " **Remember you still have training to do today don't think you're getting out of this".**

Jet readies himself by using his magic to summon a sword and readys himself "Alright fine let's do this!"

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**

 **A.N: SORRY THIS TOOK ME SO LONG TO GET FINISHED I GET DISTRACTED EASILY I WILL TRY TO GET CHAPTER 3 DONE ASAP**

 **A.N 2 : I UPDATED THIS CHAPTER FROM THE ORIGINAL FORMAT TO IMPROVE IT**


	5. Chapter 3: The ambassador

1 hour later the girl walks near a tv store and sees on the tv a woman standing at a podium and many people clad in black standing in front of the stage anticipating what their leader will say then she starts speaking

"Followers Of Nexus we gather here today to announce that our plan has hit a major milestone that brings our plan to cleanse this world of the true evil and finish what Nexus and Rosa started and we will save our fellow humans corrupted by those bastards".

Cheers can be heard from the crowd then it cuts to a news broadcaster

"That is all we could get from the latest rally from the cult known as The Followers Of Nexus we will provide any updates as they come up".

A few others are watching a different tv at the window on the other side and the girl can hear them talking

"Good I hope this cleanse sends those fuckin freaks back underground where they belong" says one the guys.

Then girl covers up her face with her hand and hears the guy's friend speak "Yeah and also that fuckin monster ambassador and the other humans who accept them". Then the girl gets a stinging feeling in her head and hears a feminine voice "It's as I told you before Frisk this is what humanity is truly like".

Frisk knows immediately who that is 'Your wrong Chara there is some good in humanity I just know it' she responds by speaking in her head. At the sametime Frisk is a bit confused because Chara voice sounds different it's still her voice but it sounds that of a young adult. It also has been eight years since Chara spoke last Frisk decides to table that discussion for later.

"I ask you to be careful about interacting with those pathetic humans partner" Chara then goes silent.

'Ugh she still refers me as her partner after eight years after not saying anything' Frisk thinks to herself.

"I heard that partner" Chara Replies. Frisk rolls her eyes then walks away from the tv store then 10 minutes later all of a sudden a short skeleton in a blue sweater and black shorts appears all of sudden right next to her making Frisk jump and scream in surprise.

"heya kid" The short skeleton says to Frisk. Frisk calms herself down from the surprise.

"SANS I TOLD YOU NOT TO SURPRISE ME LIKE THAT" Frisk yells at Sans.

Sans then gets a big grin on his face "heh sorry kid thought you would be used to that by now" he replies to her.

Frisk sighs and looks down at Sans "You know I am 20 years old I still don't get why you still insist on calling me kid or kiddo?".

Sans looks back up at Frisk "Well I am a lot older then you so to me your still just a kid". Sans then laughs to himself and Frisk laughs to herself a little bit.

Then Sans puts his arms up and smiles "Well you will be happy to know that Asgore successfully covered for you although I am curious why you didn't go today or any of the previous years before?" Sans asks with a curious look.

Frisk rubs the back of her head nervously. "Well I am kinda nervous about overly large crowds plus the rest of the week is a lot more relaxing with the festivities."

Sans then starts to laugh "Hahaha so you have a big case of stage fright man that's hilarious hahaha".

Frisk then looks embarrassed and crosses her arms "It's not funny you jerk!"

"heh sorry kid couldn't help it but a lot of of other people find the crowd bone chilling!" Sans says with a huge grin on his face.

Frisk then looks at Sans and lowers her arms to her side and laughs a little bit "Wow that was a little forced there"

Sans then shrugs "yeah I do need to work on some new material I am sure that Paps will enjoy it"

"Or he will yell at you and stomp his feet again" Frisk replies

"welp you are probably right well see you at the festival tomorrow kid you did promise Paps you would try his new puzzle and I know you will make good on it because you manage to keep a good promise for 10 years now so I believe in you" Sans then waves and teleports away

A few hours later Frisk makes it home and lies down and starts to think to herself 'Well today was a weird day why had Chara talked to me after all this time and why does she sound about my age I need to talk to her about this soon' Frisk then falls asleep.

 **END OF CHAPTER 3**

 **A.N: SORRY THIS TOOK ME SO LONG I WAS BUSY FINDING SOME INGREDIENTS IN KINGDOM HEARTS 3 I WILL TRY TO GET CHAPTER 4 OUT SOONER AND I CHANGED UP MY WRITING STYLE A LITTLE BIT TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND THANK YOU FOR READING**

 **ONE MORE THING THIS IS NOT ANY KIND OF A FRANS STORY AND IT WILL HAVE NONE OF IT**


	6. Chapter 4: The Morning Before

A Few hours later Jet finally finishes his training and decides to go to bed and has plans for the next day. Meanwhile hours later the Morning sun erupts out of Frisk's window and wakes up to hearing someone yelling "HEY WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!"

Frisk then opens up her eyes and sees a angry looking buttercup stare back at her. "FINALLY YOU WAKE UP FRISK IT'S SO BORING IN HERE AND I DON'T WANT TO BE STUCK IN THIS STUPID ROOM ANYMORE!" the flower yells.

Frisk then sighs and rubs her eyes "Good morning to you too Flowey"

The door then opens and big furry creature walks in with a worried look on her face " My child are you alright I heard some yelling up here"

Frisk then gets a warm smile on her face "Everything is fine mom Flowey was just being his usual grumpy self again"

"UGH TATTLETALE!" Flowey yells.

The furry creature then looks sternly at Flowey then sighs "My child I still don't understand why you insisted on getting him from the underground a couple days after we got out considering he tried to kill you when you the first time you saw him?"

Flowey then looks annoyed "Gee how many times have you said that ever since I got here Toriel"

"Well ever since you got here you have been nothing but a rude little weed" Toriel growls at Flowey

Toriel and Flowey start to argue and Frisk tries to break it up but both are caught up and arguing that they can't hear her and Frisk starts to get flustered and more flustered until she reaches her breaking point.

"CAN YOU TWO PLEASE STOP IT" Frisk yells surprising both of them. They both look at Frisk with surprised looks and there faces.

"I am sorry my child that was rude of me, I also came up here to let you know breakfast is ready so please get changed and come downstairs when you are ready" Toriel tells Frisk.

"Thank you mom i will be down soon" Frisk calmly tells Toriel. Toriel then leaves the room as Flowey hisses at her as she leaves.

"Gee what a wonderful mother you have there Frisk" Flowey sarcastically spouts.

Frisk then sighs "You know that she is your mother also Asr-"

Flowey Interrupts Frisk before she can finish what she is saying by yelling "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME BY THAT NAME!"

Flowey then takes a deep breath "That part of me is dead and never coming back"

"I'm sorry Flowey I didn't mean to hurt you" Frisk apologetically tell Flowey

"Whatever I don't care and you can't hurt me remember I don't have a soul" Flowey reminds Frisk

"Yes I remember" Frisk tells Flowey as she goes to her closet to pick out a purple sweater, black t-shirt,brown pants and everything else and heads into the bathroom to get changed.

A few minutes later Frisk walks out and picks up Flowey and heads downstairs.

"FINALLY I GET TO LEAVE THAT STUPID ROOM" Flowey yells.

"Can you please tone down the yelling please" Frisk asks of Flowey.

"UGH FINE" Flowey responds.

Frisk then makes it down the stairs and goes into the kitchen and sets Flowey down on the table.

"My Child in celebration of our 10th anniversary festival I have baked you your favorite pie, a butterscotch cinnamon pie it was a shame I couldn't give it to you yesterday since you ran out so early and got back and went to bed right away." Toriel says as she cuts a piece and gives it to Frisk.

Frisk takes a bite and her taste buds have a hard time properly translating the deliciousness of it.

"Thank you mom it's delicious" Frisk gleefully tells Toriel.

"Why think you my child you are too kind" Toriel warmly replies.

"HEY WHAT ABOUT ME DON'T I GET ANY" Flowey yells.

"Only if you promise to be good today" Toriel sternly tells Flowey.

Flowey groans "Fine I promise"

"Very good here you go Flowey" Toriel says as she cuts up small pieces and puts it on a plate and sets it in front of Flowey.

Flowey then proceeds to eat the pieces by slamming his face onto the plate since he doesn't have any arms.

"Hmmm it's alright" Flowey says after he finishes up.

"Well it's improvement from what you said before" Toriel replies.

"Hmm Azzy has gotten way better at lying than he use to be" Chara says in Frisk's head.

'Why are you so talkative all of a sudden after eight years?' Frisk asks Chara in her head.

"I feel like it" Chara replies.

"Frisk are you alright you went quiet there for a minute" Toriel asks with concern in her voice.

Frisk then snaps out of it "Hm? Oh yeah sorry about that I was just in deep thought there"

"Sure you were partner" Chara says in a sarcastic tone.

"So me and Flowey are going to head out soon" Frisk tells Toriel.

"FINALLY I GET TO GO OUTSIDE" Flowey yells.

"Of course my child and please make sure that Flowey doesn't cause any trouble" Toriel says while looking and pointing at Flowey.

Flowey then slouches in his pot as Frisk puts her and Flowey's plate in the sink and washes her hands and picks up Flowey and puts her shoes on and heads out.

"Bye mom see you later" Frisk says as she waves goodbye.

"Goodbye my child I hope you have fun." Toriel says back as she also waves.

As Frisk and Flowey headout a little bit Flowey asks "Why do you still let her call you my child even though you're clearly not one?"

"Hmm oh well to her I am her child and she has been calling me that ever since we meant 10 years ago so I guess I am just used to it plus I can't get Sans to stop calling me kid even though I think it's just to mess with me or something like that, so I doubt I can get Toriel to stop" Frisk replies to Flowey.

"Please don't mention the smiley trashbag near" Flowey asks Frisk.

"Sigh fine but I wish you wouldn't call him that" Frisk replies.

"Whatever" Flowey spats out

Then Frisk while holding Flowey head into the festival.

Meanwhile in the run down house Jet wakes up by falling out of his bed and hitting his head.

"Ow fuck that hurt" Jet says while rubbing the back of his head.

'Mmmmmm what time is it' Jet thinks to himself while looking at his cheap looking phone.

"Oh it's 11:30 AM" Jet says while standing up.

Then a black void surrounds Jet as the figure appears " **What are your plans for today Jet?"** The figure asks Jet

"Well I think I am going to check out the festival I am curious about it." Jet replies.

" **Well good luck with that but remember DO NOT USE YOUR MAGIC IN PUBLIC** " The figure sternly tells Jet.

"Yeah yeah I know plus I am hoping to see that girl again because now that I am thinking about it she looked really familiar and it bugs me so I want to find out where I have seen her before." Jet tells the Figure.

" **I will hold off training for today so you can go enjoy yourself** " The figure tells Jet as the black around Jet dissipates.

"Yay no training, now to get ready and head out" Jet says to himself

Jet then gets ready and puts on his black jeans, dark blue t-shirt, black shoes, and puts on his red hoodie and heads out to go to the festival.

 **END OF CHAPTER 4**

 **A.N: HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT. CHAPTER 5 I AM GOING TO TRY SOMETHING NEW HOPE YOU GUYS WILL ENJOY IT.**


	7. Chapter 5: The Festival

The festival is bustling with many stands of different types. Some of the stands have foods and games. While others have homemade or antique items for sale.

Frisk is walking through the festival with Flowey in her arms checking out the stands.

Frisk then walks up to a stand that had spider webs on it with a purple creature running it and had a sign that read "MUFFET'S BAKERY". Frisk walks up to Muffet as she is talking with her spiders.

"Now remember these are big business days so I need you to work twice as hard ok dearies" Muffet tells her spiders as Frisk approaches the front to talk to her.

"Hi Muffet nice stand you have here" Frisk says as she taps Muffet's shoulder.

Muffet then turns around and warmly smiles when she sees Frisk "Hello dearie it's wonderful to see you here today." Then Muffet holds out a spider doughnut and gives it to Frisk.

"Here you go dearie it's on the house" Muffet says as Frisk accepts it.

Before Frisk can thank Muffet, Flowey decides "Why do you have a stand here when you can sell your disgusting food at your bakery?"

Muffet is none too pleased and replies "Because it's nice and convenient for others come here instead of going all the way to the bakery and if you dare insult my food again I am going to introduce you to my pet."

"I am so sorry about that Muffet he doesn't know how to behave, I wanted to say thank you for the doughnut" Frisk says in a nervous tone.

"Oh it no problem dearie I hope you enjoy the rest of the festival" Muffet says in a lighter tone of voice.

Frisk then waves goodbye to Muffet and breathes a sigh of relief.

"What's with you just what is her stupid pet like" Flowey asks.

"You don't want to know" Frisk says as she remembers when she had to deal with it in her time in the underground.

On the other side of the festival Jet is walking around with his hood over his head.

The tv flash's with some breaking news "We have gotten some breaking news we have discovered some more footage from The Followers Of Nexus here is what we have it's not much just to warn you"

The footage cuts to the most recent rally of the cult with the leader standing behind a podium.

Jet sees this and clutch his fist and grits his teeth as the leader starts speaking.

"11 years ago my son Alex ran away and we have never been able to find him I miss him very much and as his mother I wish to see him home safe and happy and I still wish that to this day" The leader tells her followers.

"Lier!". Jet says with venom in his voice and is visibly shaking.

"Sir are you alright" A Concerning voice asks Jet.

Jet turns around and sees a human sized purple bunny wearing a tank top, a small necklace, and a summer hat.

"Hmm yeah I am alright" Jet says quietly.

"Well if you say so, oh if you need a place to sleep my sister runs the inn around here you look like you need the rest." The purple bunny says.

"Thanks and how are you able to tell that even though I am wearing my hood?" Jet asks.

"Hey I have been running a shop for years I get a lot of customers human and monster so I have picked that skill up from years of experience" The Shopkeeper replies.

"Okay I guess I will check it out when night falls thank you for pointing it out" Jet says.

"No problem enjoy the rest of the festival" The Shopkeeper says as she walks away.

"As I said we didn't have much footage but the biggest question is does this Alex exist or is it a lie by the cult's leader Deborah Singh to manipulate people as the cult is known for?" The broadcaster says as Jet walks off.

'Alex died a long time ago' Jet thinks to himself.

Jet walks though more of the festival and calms down as he walks through the festival he gets his shoulder taped once again and turns around and sees a tall skeleton with wearing his battle body and has a red scarf on.

"Excuse me can you please take off your hood so I can see if you are a human or monster?" The skeleton asks.

"Um ok sure" Jet says as he puts down his hood.

The skeleton then gets a goofy grin on his face "Ah so your a human then that's kinda weird." The skeleton tells Jet.

"Why is that weird?" Jet asks

"Well it's just that we don't see many humans around here but that's besides the point I should introduce myself" The Skeleton then takes a deep breath and says "Hello there human I am the great Papyrus what is your name human?" Papyrus asks Jet

"My name is Jet" He replies.

"Hmmm I have never met a Jet before you humans have weird names but that's besides the point you are probably wondering why I stopped you " Papyrus replies.

"Yeah kinda" Jet replies.

"Well I have created a stand only fitting of my greatness and you are the first to pass by it who didn't run pass it" Papyrus says while pointing in the direction of it.

"So you want me to check it out" Jet asks.

"Why yes of course Jet but it's no normal stand it is a series of puzzles meant to challenge you" Papyrus replies.

Jet look an it looks like a big obstacle course.

"You see this took me weeks to set up I would have gone faster if my lazy brother had help". Papyrus tells Jet.

"Ok I guess I will try it out" Jet tells Papyrus.

Jet then looks at the course and enters and there is a bored will the rules on it.

The bored reads "Hello Visitor welcome to The great Papyrus stand for the 10th anniversary festival this is guaranteed to be the most challenging thing of your life if you are able to pass you will win 180G"

Jet gets ready and heads in further to begin the series of puzzles.

 **END OF CHAPTER 5**

 **A.N: SORRY THIS TOOK ME SO LONG I WILL TRY TO FINISH CHAPTER 6 SOONER.**


	8. Chapter 6: The Puzzling Stand

"Now Jet this Course is almost extremely impossible but I hope you enjoy losing" Papyrus tells Jet.

"Ha as if" Jet replies as he reaches the first part.

The First part has a few X's on ground and a button.

"For the first puzzle you have to turn the Xs to Os and-" Papyrus stop because Jet Finish the puzzle as he was talking.

"And then you hit the button right it's kinda obvious" Jet says with a smirk on his face.

"Hmmm you might have defeated the first puzzle easily but the rest will not be" Papyrus says with high confidence in his voice.

Jet then has a weird look on his face as he sees a figure standing next to Papyrus.

"Um who is that" Jet asks pointing at the finger.

Papyrus stops in place right before he opens the way to the next puzzle and looks to his side then looks down.

"Ah Sans I am glad to see you have made it" Papyrus says to Sans.

"Hi Paps glad to see you finally got someone to go through you puzzles" Sans says to Papyrus.

"Why yes oh I should get you 2 acquainted, Jet this is my brother Sans and Sans this is Jet" Papyrus says.

"Yo" Jet says.

"Heya nice to meet you thanks for checking out my bros stand" Sans says to Jet.

"Well, that's enough pleasantries now, you might have beaten the puzzle before I could fully explain the button part-" Papyrus says before he gets interrupted by Sans.

"So I guess you could says he is pressing your buttons" Sans says with a shit eating grin on his face.

Papyrus starts stomping his feet and then starts to yell" SANS THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR INCESSANT PUNS"

"Ah come on bro it's always time for my wonderful jokes" San's reply.

"WHY YOU-" Papyrus is gritting his teeth and yelling before he gets interrupted.

"Hey can you please open the way to the 2nd puzzle" Jet asks pointing at the door.

"Oh my I am so sorry my brother decided annoying me would be fun" Papyrus says as he glares at Sans.

Sans puts his arms up "What" and grins.

Papyrus gives him the death glare.

"Welp I am going to head out have fun with the puzzles" Sans says then disappears.

Then, second door then opens "Well now you can head to the second puzzle I apologize for it taking so long" Papyrus says.

"It's fine" Jet says as he heads through the door.

The second puzzle is a hedge maze "Unfortunately I couldn't make it an invisible maze because I couldn't get it to work but the hedges will work good enough" Papyrus says to Jet.

'I could easily teleport to the other side but then he would complain and bitch so not, a good idea' Jet thanks to himself.

"In This puzzle all you have to do is get to the other side and you beat the second puzzle" Papyrus explains.

Jet starts walking through. The maze it takes a little while because he kept getting turn around, and he kept encountering dead ends.

Eventually, he got to the end and made it to the door to the 3rd puzzle.

"Yes finally I made it out" Jet says with relief.

Jet looks up and sees that it's starting to get late.

"Neh heh heh heh I see you were thoroughly challenged well this door is to the 3rd and final puzzle and by far the most difficult" Papyrus says to Jet.

"Alright I am ready" Jet replies.

The door then opens, and he walks into it and sees a floor of gray tiles.

"Um what are these tiles for?" Jet asks pointing down.

"Well there is a sign that will explain that will explain everything you need" Papyrus tells Jet.

Jet views the big sign that has an explanation of what each color of the tiles does.

"Nyeh heh heh once I flip this switch the puzzle will be entirely random not even I will know the solution good luck trying to solve it in time sense there is only 5 minutes left" Papyrus tells Jet.

'Shit he's right ok I can teleport to the other side, but I shouldn't use my magic in public' Jet thinks to himself

"Get ready to lose as I hit the button"Papyrus says as he hits the button.

The tiles flash random colors Jet has a defeated look on his face while Papyrus is gleeful.

The colors slow down and stops and it is revealed to be a straight line of pink tiles with straight lines of red on both sides.

Papyrus looks in shock and disbelief "Nyeh the first time in 10 years of using this puzzle and it did it again" Papyrus says to himself quietly.

'Wait pink is nothing damn did I get lucky' Jet thinks to himself as he gets a Smirk on his face.

Jet walks down the pink path and reaches the end.

"Ha I did it with 4 minutes to spare" Jet says with the smirk still on his face.

Papyrus then brightens up "Congratulations Jet here is your prize" Papyrus says as he hands 180g to Jet.

"Thanks" Jet says as he accepts the money.

"I hope you enjoyed the puzzles well enjoy the prize money" Papyrus says as Jet walks off.

Jet gets closer to the inn and hears from the side "Hey thanks bub you made my Bro happy"

Jet turns around and sees no one "Ooook" Jet says as he enters the inn.

Opposite, Frisk is carrying a grumpy Flowey "Ugh I can't believe that stupid fish didn't let me win" Flowey grump.

Frisk sighs "I can't believe you spent all day trying to win something then almost killed someone"

"Well that stupid fish had it coming" Flowey replies.

Frisk and Flowey, head inside to see Toriel already asleep and head to Frisk room, and she sets Flowey on the bed stand and goes to the bathroom and gets changed and gets into bed "Goodnight Flowey" Frisk says to him.

"Whatever" Flowey replies.

END OF CHAPTER 6

A. N: NEXT CHAPTER THINGS GET REAL HOPE o ENJOY 


End file.
